


扶持星辰

by QILAN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QILAN/pseuds/QILAN
Relationships: Macloed·Houston/Keith·Lopez
Kudos: 1





	扶持星辰

“这一次……劳烦阁下滥用职权了。”

州长的府邸一隅恰好看得见辽阔的夜幕，天花板上的壁画在烛光与月辉下透出一派安详来。

“sorry?”州长摇了摇手里的红酒杯转过身，微笑道:“能从你口中听到这句话真是让人难以预料。发生了什么?”

Macloed家族的长子回身纡尊降贵的为好友斟满陈酿，缓声道:“有的人胆子实在太大，欺负到了我的宝贝呢。”

alpha富有侵略性的信息素言语间不自抑的流露出来，银雪松的味道幽冷而克制。同为一性的州长一把撤回酒杯凑在鼻翼之下，试图以酒液的醇香掩盖住弥漫四周的味道以此躲避生理不适:“冷静点，Mac.希望你没有把我和你的小朋友联系起来?”

“别开玩笑。”Macloed伸手从风衣的口袋里取出一张信笺，递给对面人，“地址在这，希望阁下……拨冗处理吧。”

“well，”州长接过，瞥了一眼颇有些玩味的笑了，“积弊难除，我还是比较希望你可以理解我。近期反馈这件事的提案不在少数，不过有了贵家族的联名想必事情会简单很多。”

“静候佳音。”Houston·Macloed拿起衣帽架上的圆顶硬礼帽，优雅的低身鞠躬。

他的好友，州长，忽然开口问道:“但我突然很想知道，究竟是什么事会让你把你的Bragi送到那个地方?以及，”他顿了顿，身子前倾，语调不复是片刻前的轻挑，“他现在……究竟是你的Bragi①，还是你的Viearr②呢？”

Houston的离开脚步顿了一下，他转过身，眼眸掩在帽檐的阴影下:“不管怎么样，我会让他重新成为我的……Bragi.”

马车驶离了州长僻静的居所。男人在精致的车厢里疲倦的抬手揉了揉眉心。

Bragi……or Viearr?

当马车回到Macloed庄园时夜已深了。往常男人难免要担心宅邸里的少年是否已经陷入梦乡，不过现在——显然不需要他多虑。

当Houston走下马车步入大门之后，他便看到了侍立在门侧的小小身影。

“欢迎回来……Mr.Macloed.”少年低垂着头，脖颈的弧度显得柔顺而无攻击性。

放在两天前Houston还会惊讶的将少年拉近身前问他在做什么，不过他现在知道——如果他这么做对方一定会慌张的不知道怎么回答。所以只是平静的应了一声，随即道:“去我的房间等我，Keith.”

少年微不可察的战栗一下，旋即回应道:“好的，先生③。”

Keith·Lopez，年轻的omega，他的Bragi。

Macloed家族当之无愧继承者的房间在二楼的南侧，面对着半片广阔的湖泊和半壁青山。天气渐冷，房间的壁炉里火光暖融。

Keith走进房间，亦步亦趋的跟在Houston身后。

“过来。”男人坐定在房间中央的沙发上，单手解开衬衣的领扣，“到我面前来。”

少年无意识的吞咽唾液，前行的动作有些微的僵硬。

这并不是他的错。

omega与生俱来的敏感让他对alpha心存本能的畏惧，遑论经历时长两周的所谓的……教育。

Houston花费了近十年的时间将这个敏感而脆弱的omega呵护成为一件流光的稀世珍宝，却又在短暂的十四天里被人彻底粉碎，散入尘泥。

“先生……”Keith在他的面前一步远站定，垂着眼眸轻唤了一声。

alpha敏锐的觉察到少年人的瑟缩和畏惧。他伸出手，期然看到Keith第一反应的躲闪和片刻后反应过来的惊惶。

“I am sorry,sir……”少年颤着嘴唇开口，几乎是忙不迭的将手腕递到了男人手中。

Houston对此不置一词，轻柔的揉按着少年细白微凉的手腕，等到人不自知的放松了一点，才低声道:“以后我回来的晚，不要再等我。”

“抱歉……”Keith闻言顷时又僵硬了身体，他仿佛无措于组织语言，“我……我不知道您讨厌这个，对不起，先生……请您……”

即使对此有所预料，真正听到这样饱含着怯懦惧意、表面却尽是恭敬的话语从那个如圣子般纯粹美好的少年口中吐出时Houston仍旧不适意的蹙起了眉。而他立马反应过来现在自己流露的任何情绪都会让惊弓之鸟般的omega为之深深恐惧，于是他只好再次开口:“陈述我们的关系，Keith.”

“我是您的…”omega不敢耽搁的开口，却被缠绕在舌尖的单词夺去了声音。

是奴隶，仆从……还是……伴侣?

并未因他的犹豫而生气的alpha却几乎释然的勾起唇笑了。他手上施力，将不加防备的少年一把拉进怀中:“Keith,my boy,you are my lover.”

少年僵直的身体暴露了主人的无措。他不敢使力的双手抵在男人的胸膛，刚准备开口，就听见Houston的声音在耳边响起:“很晚了，Kei.不要说话了，闭上眼睛。”

对于alpha的任何命令全部服从。

Keith的脑海中立马浮现了这样的词句。它们在脑海里以醒目的红色出现，充斥着不容置否的权威性。

那么就……服从吧。

从两周前至今，这是少年唯一一次在闭上眼睛的一刻有了些微的安全感。

可即使如此……也终究短暂。

夜半时分，梦境如同海潮般汹涌来临。

黑暗，疼痛，规则，接着是无止境的重复，重复……直到每一条规矩都被深深刻进脑海——以疼痛为刀，浇鲜血作墨。

见久了光明的少年到底是有些笃定的。在刚刚开始的时候，他还会在夜晚默默重申——他是omega,但他的alpha将他当做爱人。

他试图用沉默和顺从掩饰内心的坚定，但在精神药物的作用下难度实在太大。

第三天或第四天的深夜，他第一次崩溃的嚎啕大哭，眼泪浸湿了管教所下发的短小的上衣，打湿了肌肤上连片的伤痕。

皮肉的创面接触微咸的泪水，疼痛透入骨髓。

他哭喊时口中呢喃的名字一夜未得回应，绝望浇彻心扉。

精神性药物使他的记忆和思绪模糊起来，脑海中alpha的身影仿佛近在咫尺，然而在他承受鞭笞的时候却从不做出反应。

身穿赭色长衫的训教师司空见惯的冷笑，重复着每天不知多少遍的那句话:“作为omega,取悦服务于alpha是天经地义。而你们居然胆大妄为自以为是到惹怒alpha，重复你们的身份——”

此前——Keith对此毫不怀疑，他的头脑中有一个的声音在小声却笃定的反驳，不是这样，不是这样，他的先生只是因为他的过错而气愤，却不好亲自惩罚他，他深爱他，他也如此，他并不知道这些折磨——但突然，这个声音消失了。

他只能茫然无措而惊惶万分的跟随着其他受刑的omega一起机械的开口:“omega，alpha的奴隶与仆从，受责者，sinner.”

他脑海中声音消失，但图影出现。

Houston·Macloed,贵族血脉的alpha站在他一步之遥的地方，面无表情的望着他。

生理泪水使他的眼睛模糊。Keith张了张嘴，等待着最后的审判一般狠狠咬住了嘴唇。

身后炸开疼痛，他不掩饰的痛呼出声，仿佛这样他就拥有了更大的赌注。

“sir……Houston……please……”

而片刻之后，除了疼痛，什么都没有发生。

再一次麻木的诵读完那些以alpha为中心词的规矩之后，omega被关进了漆黑的房间。噩梦是药物的副作用——或许不是——因为它显然达成了训教师期待的结果。Keith一遍一遍重复着那个缠绕舌尖镌刻心头的名字，无一例外的从无回应。而某一天，注射药物的针头离开皮肤之际，面前的beta冷漠带着轻蔑的反问句成了压在他心头的最后一根稻草。

“呵。你以为是谁送你来这里的?他不知道?只要他想知道，我们会拦着他吗？”

“被人心血来潮的珍重了两天……还真就忘了自己是谁了吗？！”

那一刻少年几乎条件反射的重复:“omega，alpha的奴隶与仆从，受责者，sinner.”

人心看似坚韧，但摧毁也很容易。至少在那一刻是这样。洗脑的成果不容忽视，至少十天之后重见天日的少年面对着朝思暮想的alpha，第一反应是单膝跪地致歉。

“我很抱歉，Mr.Macloed.感谢您的宽恕。”那天少年始终低着头，因而没有看见男人一瞬间沉下的面色。

Houston没有分出多余的注意，察觉到男孩的怯懦之后没有执着于触碰。

梦境泛起澎湃的波涛。一瞬间身下柔软的床褥仿佛成了冷硬的木板，身上真丝的睡袍也易作几不蔽体的粗衣。遑论毫无区别的黑暗。

巨大的恐惧一瞬间扼住了少年的心脏。疼痛的记忆顺延神经传遍四肢百骸，泪腺顷刻开始工作。

但即使这样，他却还记得身边躺着的是他的先生，他的alpha。于是omega咬住手腕尽力掩藏了哭腔，尽量放轻了动作下床，将一切或许会惹人讨厌的因素全部收敛的远远的。

他来到阳台，被夜风吹的一下子清醒。唇齿间模糊的血腥味勾连起不好的回忆，药物的残留作用使他一时之间低咽出声:“呜我错了……我知道错了……sir……求求你带我走吧……我再也不敢了……真的……”

他环住双膝，将头埋入自己小小的怀抱里，一个人消磨着一切颤抖、惊惶、无助。

当翻身过后没有如期触到少年人温暖的躯体之际，Houston一瞬间惊醒了过来。他试图以少年只是想前往洗手间的借口说服自己冷静一点，却终究徒劳。他疾步走向门外，猛然意识到此处宅邸依山傍水，甚至他的阳台就位于湖泊的正上方，平日里占尽了美景。

窒息般的担忧漫上心间，终于在看到少年人紧贴着低矮围栏的身影时升腾为愤怒。

alpha的信息素铺天盖地的涌出。清冷的气息里竟也可以反应出主人的怒火。

少年几乎随之意识到alpha的来临，惊的一把扶住护栏才堪堪站稳。他惊慌的摇着头，随即被手腕间的大力一把拉进房间，仿佛落入了银雪松的汪洋。

“Keith·Lopez.”alpha掐住他手腕的力道大的他忍不住咬住唇承受，破碎的字音和哭腔已经牵连在了唇齿之间。

“给我一个合理的解释。”

每个单词都咬的极狠。

Keith颤抖的抬头，只看到男人紧绷的下颌线条和没有表情的面容——一如记忆中。

“sir……”少年惧怕的几乎不知道该如何开口，泪水冲刷着冻得微红的面颊，贝齿将下唇咬得血色尽失。他几乎要跪下去，口中胡乱的认着错:“对不起……对不起，先生，我再也不敢了……都是我不好，您别生气……我错了……求求您，别把我送走……”

Houston终于被男孩的哭求唤回了理智。他几乎懊恼的想给自己一巴掌。

“Keith,Kei,”他抱紧男孩的身子，在他耳边低声唤着他的名字，“别怕，我在……”

男孩始终没有停下低喃，直到力竭睡去。Alpha同样精疲力尽，只得胡乱给小孩抹了一把哭花的小脸，将人重新塞回被子里。

兵荒马乱的一夜让Houston第二天的清晨醒的比平时晚了一会。当他清醒的睁开眼睛时，差点又一次被他的Bragi撩起来火。

少年人垂着纤细的脖颈，安静的跪在他床尾。

“你在做什么？”

Alpha揉着眉心问。

Houston看到他肉眼可见的抖了一下。少年颤着声音，回答道:“关于昨晚，我非常抱歉，先生。您的任何惩罚我都会愿意接受。”

“那就起来。”Alpha伸手不顾人的瑟缩将他从地面上拉了起来，“我不会罚你的。”

Keith误解了他的意思。

“抱歉……抱歉，sir……”少年张皇的抓住了他的衣摆，称得上冒犯的——至少他自己这样觉得——摇着头拒绝:“我错了，我真的知道错了……请您别让我去那里……求求你……”

Houston闭了闭眼睛，缓声道:“好，不去。先起来，地上凉。你跪了多久？”

“没有很……”Keith伸手抹掉了脸颊的泪痕，已经出口一半的单词被Alpha的眼神逼了回去，改口道:“半个小时……先生。”

Houston几乎忍不住想打开他的脑子看看里面被强行灌进去了什么东西。“以后不许了。”他最后只道，“我如果因为你的行为不满……会让你知道的。所以不要把自己的揣测当成你的行事准则，听懂了吗？”

少年眨了眨眼睛，起身的动作有些勉强。但令Houston惊喜的是，少年起身后试探的抬起眼睛望向他，走近了一步。

“先生……”他轻声说，“我想拥抱你。”

Alpha伸手将气息清甜的omega揽入怀中，下颌蹭着少年的发顶。少年突然的亲近带来的狂喜让冷静自持的男人几乎乱了气息，他的手不住的摩挲着少年的脊背，却又怕给脆弱的omega带来一丁点的疼痛。他埋在少年的颈窝处贪婪的呼吸着，口中低声呢喃:“Keith……Keith，忘掉那些，就像过去一样……好吗？”

他因为沉湎而闭上的眼眸并没有捕捉到少年失神的表情，只能将omega顺从而完美的回应收入耳中:“好的，先生。”

少年人的面颊浮现了一如所谓既往的清淡却明媚的笑容，而被碎发和羽睫遮掩的眼底却依旧是失神的怔忡和悲伤的晦暗底色。

少年被人裹进怀里，视野里正好是屋外的玫瑰园。唯一美中不足的是，刚刚经历了一场倾盆瓢泼的淋漓大雨，花瓣七零八落，一片令人绝望的死寂和萧条。

注释:  
①Bragi:北欧神话中的音乐、诗歌、智慧之神，一说指美神。  
②Viearr:北欧神话中的沉默之神，天生寡言而得名。  
③文中Kei的称呼变化可以简单理解为第一反应/不假思索的情况下喊的是"sir"，组织语言或者考虑过称呼是“先生”。


End file.
